


An Unplanned Arrival

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sparklings, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl and Vortex get together as usual to work off a stressful day (and Vortex's heat cycle), with some interfacing. Sadly for them, everything becomes more complicated when Brawl loses control for the first time and a sparkling is soon to be on its way. Upon realizing they will not be allowed to remain in the Decepticon ranks, the pair flee in order to protect themselves from Megatron's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unplanned Arrival

Brawl and Vortex had to keep things secret when they got together for more than just gestalt training or to bother each other. Normally that was how they interacted, often picking fights or goading the other to do something stupid. But that was all a show for Onslaught, Blast Off, and Swindle. Really they didn't hate each other at all.

Brawl was not stealthy, so he had Vortex come to his room within the shared gestalt quarters more often than he go off to meet the aerial. His red visor brightened slightly when he saw the grey and brown mech appear in the doorway and soon slip through, checking one last time over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed in. No one else could know what they were doing other than each other.

"Hey." Brawl greeted, leaning back on his berth once the door shut behind his partner and locked. No one was coming in to bother them now!

"Hello, hello, my handsome one! What trouble have you gotten into this solar cycle?" Vortex asked playfully, his face mask sliding back to reveal a lightly scarred faceplate. Despite what many would think, he wasn't exactly an ugly mech. There were some handsome and almost redeeming qualities about him.

"Nothin' much. Got into a fight with Swindle again. Little fragger tried to steal one of my high grade cubes for his slagging stupid black market. Hate that little slag!" Brawl growled, anger flaring and his hands quickly clenching into fists.

"No need for any of that, Brawl. I'm sure you hurt him good for what he did." Vortex purred, trotting over and leaping onto the berth beside the tank mech. "Guess what I did this solar cycle?" he said playfully, poking into Brawl's side with one finger and having his hand swatted away.

"Don't touch unless I say you can. And uh...did you kill something?" Brawl asked, that guess usually correct when the other mech insisted on playing such a stupid game. Vortex flopped over, grinning madly.

"Today I killed some humans and Windcharger. It was great fun, Brawl. You should have been on that mission with us."

"I can't go on any missions unless Onslaught tells me I can." Brawl growled, smacking Vortex's leg when the rotary mech kicked him on purpose. "Quit it." he grunted dangerously.

"Break the rules once and a while! I'd back you up!"

"Last time you "backed me up" I ended up with a bullet in my aft...And I didn't like that." Brawl pointed out, grabbing onto the other mech's leg and dragging him across the berth so his aft was in good view for the tank. Vortex hissed softly at being handled, not really much for being touched. Half the time he was more like a mechanimal than an actual mech, but that was a strangely exotic thing to Brawl and made him love the aerial all the more.

"Back me up right up now and I'll be a happy mech." Vortex flirted, now slightly aroused. His shook his aft back and forth to entice Brawl, knowing the mech's visor was surely locked on his pert rear by then.

"Mmmmm...I might have to do that since you asked so fragging nicely." Brawl growled, his weight suddenly draped over Vortex's back. The rotary mech made a warning hiss, his helicopter blades sensitive even after he tucked them down against his back. "Easy, you know I won't hurt you now."

Vortex huffed quietly, knowing Brawl was right. He never hurt him when they mated. It was some strange, unspoken pact that they would be wild and beat each other up everywhere except the berthroom during their alone time. That was a chance for making love to one another since they weren't allowed such things often. Wasting time by fighting was not worth it.

Brawl slid off Vortex for a moment to retract his battle mask and look between Vortex's legs. The smaller mech shifted, making another warning growl. He didn't want to get any nasty surprises back there. He wasn't in the mood. The tank ignored his partner for right then, taking a deep breath and easily able to catch the scent of Vortex's lubricant. It was much stronger and smelled more like acetone than ozone.

"Is someone in heat?" Brawl asked teasingly, nuzzling his nose up against Vortex's warm valve cover. The aerial pulled away only to whip around and snap at him, tense all over.

"So what if I am?!"

"You're better to frag then." Brawl chuckled, quickly grabbing Vortex's hips and pulling him back under his frame so they could start. That scent was driving him wild and he wanted his spike buried in that tight valve he loved so much.

"Just be careful and don't bash anything in there that I might need." Vortex vented, relaxing thanks to breeding protocols when that heavier frame was pressed down on his back again. He knew he could trust Brawl to keep him safe.

"Quiet and open up." Brawl growled into the warm nape of the rotary's neck cables. That got a loud hiss in return and no open valve or spike cover. "Come on, handsome, let me give you a good lunar cycle."

Vortex finally did as he was asked, his valve and spike covers sliding aside. His grey and brown length was already erect, Brawl's hand reaching under him to give it a few good pumps. The rotary mech's hips jerked into the motion, rocking and getting into the pace right away. He made a tiny yelp when his exposed valve cover was suddenly touched, though, not sure if he was ready for that yet.

"Shhh...easy, Tex...you're fine and you know I wouldn't hurt you here. Not now, not ever. Besides, being it heat will make you like it even more than usual. And you're fraggin' hot when you want it bad." Brawl assured, only once having gotten the mech when he was like this and it had been their most amazing lunar cycle yet.

His words seemed to calm Vortex so that the mech allowed further advances, his visor dulling with pleasure as a finger slipped inside his tight heat and started prodding around in there for his special node clusters. Brawl couldn't reach many of them with just one digit, so Vortex knew he would have to wait for the best pleasure from his partner's spike.

"Frag me." he finally panted, pressing his hips against Brawl's. He was ready for action now.

"That's more like it!" Brawl grunted, his spike cover sliding back and allowing his turgid spike to be free. His girth and length were impressive since he was a large model, but he knew how to make everything fit just fine in his smaller partner. Vortex wasn't exactly tiny, he was just smaller down between his legs than a tank would be, the kind of bot Brawl was supposed to be more attracted to. But his programming in that sense wasn't very strong.

Brawl made sure he was situated in a good place on top of Vortex before he guided his somewhat pointed spike into the mech's valve. He groaned deeply at the feeling, loving that he was going to get a good frag that lunar cycle. It always helped him recharge better when he was relieved of some tension.

Vortex slowly lay down his front half, lifting his aft up into Brawl's hips so he would have a better angle once he felt the others mech's hot length on his inner thigh. His breeding protocols called for it and he wasn't going to ignore them since he was a submissively programmed bot. Venting softly with anticipation, he even made a whine to get the bot to start up.

Brawl didn't need a second encouraging sound to make him begin their lovemaking. Wrapping his arms around Vortex's waist and hugging tight to keep him still through their mating, he pushed his spike into the other bot's valve and forced him entirely down into the berth, letting him rest his head on the soft metal pillow. Brawl felt the slickness around his spike and smiled, his battle mask pulled back to show it. Frag, he loved when his bot was in heat!

"Come on, handsome, make some moans for me...yeah, you know you want this spike..." Brawl growled into Vortex's neck as he rolled his hips, spike moving in and out so that it rubbed against all the node clusters hidden inside his mate.

"Nnnghh...Brawl, frag me harder!" Vortex vented, twisting enough so he could mouth at Brawl's neck and jawline. Brawl was a bot who like to be bitten at.

"My pleasure." Brawl grunted, starting up a much stronger pace and slamming his hips into his partner, starting to rut like a mechanimal. It was rather loud, Brawl's heavy hips clanging as they rammed into Vortex's aft, but neither of them cared one bit.

After Brawl was done going "doggy style" on him as the stupid flesh creatures called it, the tank mech suddenly wrapped his arms around Vortex's waist and flipped them both onto their sides. Vortex made a somewhat startled growl, kicking one leg in refusal. He liked doggy style! Hushing only when a set of powerful jaws came down on the nape of his neck, the aerial waited to find out what Brawl was planning.

"We're doing it like this." Brawl said simply, lifting up one of Vortex's legs and started to rut into him sideways. This move was something he had found when searching the flesh creatures Internet database. It was mostly full of idiotic things, but some of their mating styles were fun to try out. Plus Vortex was pretty flexible, so he could handle it.

"H-Harder! Make me scream!" Vortex vented, tension in his lower abdomen starting to build up. He already knew he was going to have a great overload. Pity the heat made things release quicker. It was designed so there could be one quick mating and a good chance of getting sparked, so it wasn't ideal for a long session of fragging.

Brawl snarled at that and did as he was asked, jamming himself repeatedly into his partner before grabbing his spike and pumping firmly. He wanted Vortex to overload badly now just to listen and watch. That mech was glorious when he had his finish! With another feral growl, Brawl bit down on the nape of his partner's neck and hoped that would do it for his breeding protocols to be set off. So long as he himself didn't forget to pull out right before he finished...

Vortex howled his pleasure, spike spurting out silvery white transfluid and his valve clamping down hard around his partner. He shuddered and twitched as the pleasure coursed through his frame, making him moan and vent heavily. He loved Brawl and he sure loved his spike. It was all so fragging hot! Twitching a little, he wanted to feel the stickiness of Brawl's overload either on his hip plating or middle, not concerned about a thing.

Brawl let loose a bellow of his own a moment after Vortex finished, ramming into that tight valve so the sharp tip of his spike punctured into the soft, gel like mesh of the mech's gestation chamber. He didn't notice anything different about where his spike was or that he should be pulling out soon. Then he overloaded and released himself into his partner, filling the gestation chamber full and tying with Vortex in a matter of klicks. In his daze of pleasure he wasn't thinking how bad this was and neither was Vortex until he felt pressure of the liquid in his chamber and the dull ache of an enlarged spike buried inside him.

"Brawl! Brawl, you gotta pull out!" he shrieked, trying to thrash and finding it hurt. The tip of Brawl's spike was still lodged in his gestation chamber lining, the whole point of tying to the submissive being to keep the majority of transfluid and nanites within the receiver.

"Frag!" Brawl swore, trying to be gentle but knowing it was no use. Ties were not meant to break and could seriously damage the soon to be Carrier. They would have to wait the full thirty clicks for his spike to depressurize and then pull out.

"Brawl, we can't have a sparkling! What if I have a litter?!" Vortex demanded, panicked now more than ever. Megatron would have both their heads, not to mention the other Combiners! This was more than disgraceful! Decepticons did not show love of any sort and they most certainly did not have sparklings!

"Vortex, calm down. We'll just leave for a few solar cycles, you'll deliver the fragging thing, and we'll leave it on the Autobot's doorstep. How does that sound?"

"Horrible!" Vortex snapped, winding up and hitting his partner hard on his head. "You ruined it! I can't have a sparkling!"

"You're going to, so get over it!" Brawl spat, hitting him back.

Before either of them really knew it, they were battling it out together. They had to take their anger out on something, and since they were physically stuck together it became that much easier to find a target at close range. It only stopped when Vortex yelped sharply, twisting and trying to fuss over the tie that was (though he wouldn't willingly admit), hurting him.

"Don't mess with it. Let it take its course." Brawl said firmly, pushing Vortex's faceplate away. "Once we can pull apart, we will. So quit it."

"Where the frag do you think we're going?!" Vortex hissed, biting his hand as his partner tried to force him back down to his side. He wouldn't allow himself to be handled at a time like this!

"It won't take you long at all to start showing. Maybe a solar cycle or two before bots start to notice. So we should leave after tomorrow. For rotary mechs it's a really short term, right? Kinda like Seekers?" Brawl asked, not entirely sure. Vortex groaned, covering his faceplate with his hands.

"I can't have a sparkling or more in four solar cycles! If I'm lucky it will be a later delivery and I'll have six solar cycles to wait it out and get far away from everything."

"Once you have the little brat we can go kill a town or something for fun. We can just tell the others we went off to do a contest with each other or something." Brawl offered, for once coming up with an idea that wasn't totally idiotic.

Vortex nodded his agreement, knowing they just had to get out of their base before anyone spotted anything strange. His middle would be bulging soon. Venting quietly, he nestled up against Brawl's thick chest plating and shut off his visor, needing a chance to think and do his best to relax. What was done was done and he couldn't fix it.

Brawl showed surprising tenderness when he huffed and nuzzled at his mate's cheek, hugging him close. He really did love the bot, even if it was hard to get along with him sometimes. He had never meant to cause such a problem! Vortex lay still, letting himself be fussed over as they waited for the tie to ease so they could pull apart.

It took twenty-five clicks before Brawl finally was able to ease himself out of his mate, lubricant but little transfluid dripping out. All his nanites and transfluid had been injected into the gestation chamber and it wouldn't be coming out. Vortex groaned loudly and rolled onto his back, turning off his optical visor in defeat. They were so slagged over now.

"Tomorrow we'll go, I promise." Brawl grunted, gathering the smaller mech up against his chest plating an hugging him. "We'll be fine, you stupid slag."

"Where am I going to have the little scrap?! What if something goes wrong? Then I'll be dead I suppose..."

"Don't say that stupid slag!" Brawl snapped, thinking if one said things they might very well come true later. He did not want Vortex to die at all.

They were mates and his death would be the end of the tank mech as well. Little did many know they had mated in more than just the physical one. The two were also sparkbonded together. Vortex's grey spark and Brawl's dark green were both marbled with some of the other's life essence and showed evidence of what they had done.

"We have to get up early and move out before anyone catches us." Vortex huffed, not happy about getting up early at all. Being rather strange, he was more concerned about not being able to sleep in than being chased down by their own faction, found by Autobots, or birthing the sparkling or possibly an entire litter. Brawl snorted and smacked his aft.

"Shut up and get to recharge, then! The more you get now the less it will bother you got get up tomorrow! Idiot..." Brawl muttered, setting his internal alarm for three o' clock Earth time. It was early in the morning for human and bot alike, so it would be the best time to make a break for it.

"I'm not ti-red." Vortex sing-songed back in his annoying way and got a large palm over his battle mask to muffle his voice further.

"Shut it."

Vortex made a very loud and high pitched whine, getting Brawl to release him and give him a hug. For some reason the tank responded best to that kind of sound and he used it only when he was distraught or needed attention. Cuddling up with his mate, the aerial finally hushed and allowed himself to rest. Brawl smiled a little, rubbing Vortex's thigh a few times before he followed into the world of recharge after his companion.

***

Vortex was jostled awake only a few Earth hours after they had fallen asleep, groaning and swatting at whatever was making him get up. Brawl growled deeply and shook him harder until he saw the red visor come online and his partner make a fussy complaint about how waking up early was the bane of his existence or something close to that.

"C'mon, we gotta get you out of here." Brawl reminded him, blundering about in the dark trying to get together all the things they needed. Extra energon, weapons fully charged, medical kit, bothersome mate...

Vortex was flopping around on the berth, trying to turn on a light. Once he found the button, he lay back on his side and made a soft hiss at the sudden jolt between light and dark. His optical visor then traveled down to his middle, which felt oddly heavier than the night before and went stiff with horror.

The aerial's middle was obviously distended, the size clearly showing he was going to have more than one sparkling. If he was that big already, he wasn't sure how he would manage in a solar cycle or two...his term wouldn't last very long as it was, but he still felt he would be having more than one, or at the least a very big sparkling. He couldn't speak as he waited for Brawl to turn and see the lump, unable to find the right words or how to say them.

"Quit laying around and help me with packing-oh, Primus." Brawl snapped, the nasty mood fading away when he saw how bloated Vortex was. He had certainly taken with sparkling...there was no denying it.

"B-Brawl..."

"Vortex, you have to stay quiet! None of that keening slag you do sometimes." Brawl said hurriedly, figuring that was what the bot was about to do out of pure stress and fear.

Realizing he was about to be entirely ignored, Brawl rushed over and enveloped his partner in a firm hug. He did not need the normally strange bot getting any stranger with his new condition. Petting his rotary blades, he pulled back only when he was sure Vortex wouldn't break down.

"I think I have what we need and extra for the little guy or...uh...guys." Brawl said, rubbing Vortex's shoulder. "Now let's get out of here before someone wonders what the frag is going on in our room."

Vortex needed no further convincing as he and Brawl slipped out of their shared room and out into the main area of the Combaticon hangar. They were relieved to find no one was there, Swindle sometimes getting settled in out there to get away from Blast Off, his roommate. Not that Blast Off was loud, but he was snobby creature that liked to preen and read data pads while not being disturbed.

Before dawn came to Earth, Brawl and Vortex were out of the Decepticon base, so thankful they hadn't been housed on the Nemesis which lay under miles of salty water. The lower ranked of their faction had to reside there with Soundwave watching over them while the true fighters stayed with Megatron on land. Soundwave would not be able to detect them leaving, so they could get out with relative ease.

-Okay, I think we should head into the woods after it gets into the mid part of the solar cycle. Keep us hidden in there and all that- Brawl commed, lumbering quickly alongside his much quicker partner.

-My pedes hurt- Vortex complained, aerials not made to walk for long periods of time. They were meant to live mostly in the air, hence their type. Brawl muttered something nasty under his breath before he turned back to the other bot.

-Can you transform? Because if you can, you're walking-

Vortex knew transforming and risking his own wellbeing combined with the sparkling or more he was carrying around with him was not worth it. His pedes would just have to be sore until they stopped to rest. Brawl didn't like resting because he considered it weak, but Vortex was never opposed. And to top it all off, his middle seemed to have grown a little heavier and more obvious as he made his way towards the thick tree line of a nearby forest.

"Okay, you can stay in here and be safe." Brawl said, crushing small trees and other underbrush as he forced his way into the woods. "Let's find a good place to rest for a bit."

"Can't we just stay in here?" Vortex groaned, sitting down on a large rock as they passed, both hands on his rounded middle. Brawl stopped, their stopping place not ideal but unwilling to start up an argument for once. His mate was in for quite the experience.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm hungry."

"Hope you packed energon, then. Oh, wait, you were rolling around in the berth acting like an idiot while I did everything!" the tank snapped, although he took out an extra cube and handed it over. He raised an optic ridge when he saw Vortex snatch up the cube and guzzle it down as if he were starved, the bot turning to him after and expectantly looking for more.

"No, Vortex. It's called "rationing." Brawl said, making his voice sound higher pitched and like he was cooing to a mechanimal.

"Aft." Vortex shot back, folding his arms across his chest plating while he flicked his rotor blades in agitation.

"Slag heap."

"Pile of reject parts covered in mechanimal piss."

"Oh, nice one." Brawl said, nodding with approval.

"Thought that one up last Earth week." Vortex said with a proud grin behind his now covered faceplate. He made a happy rubble when he was tossed Brawl's ration, the bot drinking it down. He had to feed however many sparklings he was carrying as well as himself. He needed the fuel.

"Okay, tome to get moving again."

Vortex didn't even bother to complain that time, following Brawl obediently deeper and deeper into the organic woodland. Brawl knew it was only a matter of time before Onslaught got into their room to wake them and most likely give them a good beating for oversleeping, and found no one was there at all. Once that happened, their escape would be known.

***

Brawl and Vortex camped out in the woods for the night once evening fell. No one had come after them so far and his scanners showed no signs they were being followed. Taking first watch, Brawl glanced over at his partner, the bot staring at his middle again.

"Try to stop thinking about it." he said, shaking his head. Vortex was such an idiot sometimes.

"Can we frag again? One last time before we can't?" Vortex asked hopefully, needing the other bot more than ever now.

"Yeah, I'm always up for it if you are."

Vortex came over to Brawl, the dominant one of the pair. Making a soft rumble in his chest and clicking his rotary blades with anticipation, the aerial rubbed up against his partner, pawing and mouthing at him once his battle mask was retracted. Brawl grinned stupidly once his faceplate was exposed and locked lips with Vortex, careful as he pulled him down onto the ground and got him on his hands and knees. He didn't want to damage the sparkling or sparklings in any way.

Interface panels slid aside with a few clicks and Brawl was soon ready to mount his partner, impressive spike glimmering at the tip with transfluid he had already released. Vortex waited, twisting only to lick at Brawl's mouth to get more kisses.

The fit was tighter than usual, the spike pushing into his valve and making the aerial squirm. He was so used to it and yet the pressure of the sparkling in his gestation chamber was causing his valve to tighten up and become more sensitive. Brawl thrust softly, wincing when he heard some whimpers and soft mewls of pain. Rubbing Vortex's sides, he continued on. The little ones would need the extra transfluid to fully develop as it was.

"Shhh...Vortex, you're okay. Don't do all that crying slag. You're not my mate for being weak." Brawl grunted, thrusting deep and puncturing the gel mesh of the gestation chamber with the sharp tip of his spike.

"It huuuuurts!" Vortex wailed, about to thrash and disconnect when Brawl overloaded with a deep groan, spike tying with him and spilling all his transfluid into his mate. Vortex whined loudly and tried to kick the other off, venting loudly while he tried to relax.

"See? You did fine." Brawl said with a huff, shifting to get more comfortable and pull Vortex onto his side. The aerial hissed at him, jabbing him hard in his side with an elbow joint.

"Fragging hurt..."

"You'll live. Now get more recharge. We need it so we can get up and go tomorrow."

"I'll be huge tomorrow." Vortex growled, glaring at his middle. "Will you still love me even if I'm fat?"he teased in his irritating, whiney voice. Brawl smacked him on the back of his head.

"That's weird. We can't get fat at any other time and no. I'll hate you forever now because of a lump in your gut. For Primus's sake, Vortex! Sometimes I wonder how I deal with you." Brawl admitted with a shake of his head. The aerial grinned, rotary blades flicking happily.

"Oh, that's an easy one. It's because you love me."

Brawl smirked, patting Vortex's rounded middle a few times before he settled down. In some ways he couldn't believe he was really a Sire now, something he had never imagined he'd be. But things just happened sometimes and that was how life was, so he would go along with it. So long as he kept his mate safe and relatively happy, all would be well.

***

The next morning, Vortex was huge. He struggled to get up at first, the weight of the sparkling or more he was carrying adding on a great deal of cumbersome metal he didn't need. Brawl snorted in his recharge and woke, sitting up and just staring at his mate. Vortex looked...weird.

"We need to keep moving." the aerial groaned, holding his middle as he waited for Brawl to get his act together and go like he wanted.

"You feel okay? You look a little paler than usual." the tank mech said, reaching out and grabbing Vortex's chin to get a good look at his slightly lackluster faceplate.

"I think I'm going to have the sparkling soon...so we need to get somewhere I can do that."

"Slag! Come on!" Brawl yelped, taking his shoulder and dragging him onwards through the forest towards a human settlement not too far away. He saw it as a good place to crush and make a good berth out of.

Vortex was plodding quickly alongside Brawl when he felt his lower middle contract, grimacing with a pain he had never felt before. It was sharp and just made him want to lay down and somehow try to alleviate the strain on his middle in any way possible. Brawl saw the grimace thanks to the battle mask being pulled back and swore like never before, scooping Vortex into his arms and running with him as fast as he could go.

Vortex whined loudly when he felt another contraction feeling come on, his insides squeezing and making the pain even more intense. Groaning, he clawed into Brawl's shoulder and nestled his his faceplate into the bot's neck in hopes that it would help him get past the pain.

"Brawl...Brawl, the sparkling! It's coming...you have to....nnnng! Put me down!" Vortex demanded, kicking weakly at his mate so he would do as he wanted. Brawl shook his head, giving the mech a look that said "no way" all over it.

He came bursting through the brush and was soon lumbering into the town of humans, panicking about what to do. He didn't know how to deliver a sparkling! Quickly rushing him to the largest parking lot he could see, he kicked the cars there away and lay his companion down. Vortex keened, holding his middle as he rolled onto his side, venting softly.

Humans were running out of the building, but on female one seemed to pause and look at them. Brawl noticed and protectively growled, rising up from his kneeling position beside Vortex to combat the potential threat. Little did he know the human was Spike's wife, Carly, was there and recognized the two bots right away. Approaching slowly so she didn't scare Brawl into attacking, she gave him a small smile.

"Is your mate...having trouble? I can help you as best I can." Carly called, seeing Vortex clawing at the asphalt and crying softly. Brawl stiffened up and glared at her.

"He does not need help!"

"Hhnnng, I need it! I need the help!" Vortex begged, seeing the female human and taking her surprisingly gently in his hand and setting her down beside him. It was so unlike him it made Brawl truly worry it he was going to be okay.

"Okay, sweetie, listen to me. I want you to open your valve panel for me, alright?" Carly soothed, giving the bridge of his nose a few gentle rubs.

"Sweetie?!" Brawl gagged, shocked when the human had the guts to call the giant, killer Decepticon a "sweetie."

Vortex did as he was told with a soft click, his valve exposed to her. He didn't care one bit that she was a human. Right then he just wanted someone-anyone-to help him kill the agony he was going through. Brawl raised an optic ridge at that, but said nothing. He would let the flesh creature do what she could to help him and if it didn't work, he would squish her after.

"N-Now what?" Vortex vented, sides rising and falling quickly as he got more air into his intakes. Carly trotted around to look between his legs at how his valve was expanded and saw he had dilated quite quickly.

"Okay, now I want you to take a deep breath and hold it for ten clicks, okay? Do it when you're ready and I'll help you count. Brawl, I want you here to hold his leg up so he can brace against you."

"Wait...how do you know my designation?" Brawl asked warily, not sure if he wanted to obey. Vortex keened and whipped one hand around to hit his mate hard in the jaw.

"Do what she fragging tells you to do!"

"Vortex, she's that fleshling who works with the Autobots!" Brawl suddenly realized, raising a hand to kill her.

"LISTEN TO THE NICE LADY AND DO WHAT SHE SAYS!" Vortex roared at the top of his vocalizer, quite loud when he wanted to be. Brawl grumbled but did as he was told, taking his leg and holding it firmly so he could push against it.

"Shhh...don't get stressed out, sweetie. Now take a deep intake and I'll count to ten while you push, okay?" Carly instructed, entirely ignoring the irate tank mech. She had no fear he would attack. Bumblebee and Spike were close by if she needed to call them. Surely they would be coming soon, anyways.

Vortex did as he was told and took a deep breath before holding it and pushing as hard as he could. His middle felt like it was ripping apart as well as his valve and he bellowed his pain, making even more humans run the other way. If they had been scared before, now they were surely terrified. Brawl winced, now starting to hope the human female knew what she was doing.

"Nine...ten...good! Rest a little and get ready to do it again." Carly said soothingly, wanting to keep him calm.

"Brawl...fragging help me!" Vortex wailed, clawing at his partner.

"I can't do anything! Just push the slagging thing out and be done with it!" the mech gagged, the whole scene pretty scarring for him.

"Alright, push!" Carly called, the aerial doing as he was asked and giving it his all. "Good job! I can see the helm! Keep it up! Just a few more and you'll have your sparkling soon!"

Vortex struggled through the last few contractions and pushes, howling when he gave one last burst of energy into the birthing and suddenly felt the pain ease. Slumping on the pavement with exhaustion with his sides heaving from the effort, the mech looked up to see Brawl was smiling a little.

"We got ourselves a mech."

"Let me see him." Vortex said, staring when a sparkling covered in silvery clear fluids was passed over into his arms. Brawl grinned stupidly, whole attitude changed about little ones. The mechling was more interesting than he had thought it would be.

Vortex smiled when he saw the bot was a tank mech, accounting for his heavy weight during the very short carrying period. The sparkling mewled and kicked, not liking being covered in all the fluids. Luckily none of it had blocked his primary vents, so Vortex started wiping him off with a drying cloth he had in his subspace.

The mechling looked a lot like Brawl but with gray and green mottled colors. He had Vortex's faceplate and nose and shared both their visor. Now they would have to wait until his personality came through and they could see which one of them he took more after. That and the needed to come up with a name for him.

"Let's call him Whiplash."

"That's a good name." Brawl agreed, nodding once before turning to Carly. "You gonna turn us in to the Autobots now or something?"

"No, not turn you in. I was thinking now that you have that little guy that you might consider coming to join. Preceptor could work on getting that gestalt bond dissolved and you two could be free of the others and Bruticus wouldn't be much of a threat anymore." Carly said softly, watching the two mechs carefully as they conversed silently over their sparkbond to one another on what option to take.

"We'd do it if we could get some of the action. We were made to fight." Vortex answered, nuzzling at the sparkling when he mewled loudly and pawed at his Carrier's faceplate.

"Two more soldiers are always welcome."

"We're in." they said as one, both bots grinning at one another as they imagined all the havoc they could cause on their former faction.


End file.
